rtzfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Permanent Items These items cannot be picked up, dropped, or otherwise removed from your inventory. They cannot be taken by the Guardian. You start your journey with each of these items except the Notebook, which may be obtained from Ms. Peepers by passing her pop quiz. * Map * Camera * Tape Recorder * Photos (Photo Album) * Notebook Nonpermanent Items The majority of the items in the game may be picked up, dropped, or otherwise used in a large variety of ways. These items will be taken if the Guardian pays you a visit. The Tele-Orb, Knife, and Matches are all nonpermanent items you start your journey with. The rest are items you may come across in various places throughout the game. When selecting these items in your inventory, clicking the upper-left half of the item's icon (the section with the lighter background) will cause you to pick up the item. Clicking the lower-right half (with the darker background) while holding nothing will bring up a menu allowing you multiple options with which to use the item. Finally, clicking the lower-right half while holding an item will bring up a menu allowing you to use the item you're holding with the item you clicked on. * Tele-Orb * Knife ** A sharp knife from home * Matches ** Matches from Chuckle's Comedy Club * Rock ** A rock. Good for throwing at things. * Bonding Plant ** A living bonding plant ** A dying bonding plant ** An almost dead bonding plant ** A dead bonding plant ** How to Get: Dig up with Knife at Mountain Pass. Taking the plant by any other method will kill it. ** How to Use: Required to gain entrance to Chuckle's Comedy Club. Slowly dies while inside club. If the plant dies while you are in the club, you die as well. ** Consumable: Somewhat (It dies after eight turns inside the club.) ** Reobtainable: Yes (Eat it or burn it in the Incinerator. After so many turns, it will respawn at Mountain Pass.) ** about myth involving unwinnable state on first screen. * Vines ** Strong climbing vines * Glass * Flask ** A silver flask ** A silver flask with water ** A silver flask with sparkling clear water ** A silver flask with blue potion * Key (Single) ** The key you found by the Old Mill * Crank ** An old crank handle * Key (Set) ** A set of keys your friend Boos gave you * Coins (Zorkmids) ** x Zorkmids ** One zorkmid * Tickets ** Tickets to the fabulous Dizzyworld * Battery * Box ** An empty wooden box ** The diseased mice you put in the box ** The rats you put in the box ** The rats killed by diseased mice in the box * Mice * Waif's gift * Book ** A book in some ancient Zorkian language * Sword (The Dwarven Sword of Zork) ** A truly fancy, but dull and rusty bejeweled sword ** The bejeweled true Dwarven Sword of Zork. * Sword (Shiny Sword) ** A shiny sword ** What's left of your shiny sword * Voucher * Coin (Token) ** The token that Moodock gave you * Bra Box ** A box of brassieres * Wire ** A glowing, red hot bra wire ** A wire remnant from the box of bras * Rats * Whistle ** Your prize whistle from Rodney's FunCereal * Tiles ** 11 marble tiles with writing on them. From a set of 12. * Frame ** An interactive, multimedia frame with buttons * Puzzle * Carrots ** Carrots from Snoot's Farm. * Hay * Thermozz ** An empty Thermozz for keeping drinks cold ** A Thermozz partially full of milk ** A Thermozz partially full of water ** A Thermozz partially full of sparkling clear water * Mirror ** Rebecca's mirror. Highly reflective * Meat (Meat/Thawing Meat/Rotting Meat) ** A frozen slab of steak ** A slab of steak ** A smelly slab of rotting meat * Soap ** Irony Soap. Very strong. * Sealed Letter ** A letter from Ben to Witch Itah * Opened Letter * Stick ** Witch Itah's walking stick ** How to Get: Pick up inside Witch's Hut. You must give Sealed Letter to Witch Itah to obtain permission first or the Guardian will relieve you of your inventory. She will leave when you do this, so make sure you're done with her for this visit before doing so. ** How to Use: Use the stick to test the ground in the bogs before crossing. If the stick sinks, crossing in that direction will kill you. This item is also used to reforge the Frobozz Disc. ** Consumable: No ** Reobtainable: No * Bat Cage ** Can't you see? It's a cage full of bats. ** How to Get: Ask Witch Itah about Cow picture or show/ask Witch Itah (about) Thermozz containing milk. ** How to Use: Remove bats from cage in Whispering Woods. The bats will create a trail of Bat Guano showing the path through the woods. ** Consumable: Yes ** Reobtainable: No * Bat Guano ** Bat guano laced with illumynite * Illumynite Rock(s) ** 2 illumynite rocks. They give off a subtle light. ** A glowing illumynite rock. It gives off a touch of light. * Magnet * Scroll ** One of Canuk's favorite spells * Egg ** A duck egg * Rag ** A rag with the initials G.T. on it * Rusty Metal Thing ** A rusty piece of shiny metal * Shiny Metal Thing ** A shiny piece of previously rusty metal * Bottle ** A ship in a bottle * Rope ** A length of sturdy rope * Talon ** The legendary Return Talon * Fairy Dust ** A pouch of fairy dust. A gift from the Fairy. * Bow ** The Bowman Graham's bow ** How to Get: Give Thermozz containing milk to Bowman. He will drop the Thermozz along with his Bow and Arrows before leaving the scene. ** How to Use: Use with Arrows to shoot at the hand outside the Citadel of Zork to open its door. ** Consumable: No ** Reobtainable: No * Arrows ** The Bowman Graham's arrows. Pretty handy ** How to Get: Give Thermozz containing milk to Bowman. He will drop the Thermozz along with his Bow and Arrows before leaving the scene. ** How to Use: Use Bow with them to shoot at the hand outside the Citadel of Zork to open its door. ** Consumable: No ** Reobtainable: No * Shield ** Scoop shaped shield from the Temple * Helmet ** Wear activated miner's illumynite helmet * Necklace ** The necklace from the Troll. Pretty scary * Disc Piece(s) ** A broken piece of something round. Like a disc. ** x Broken pieces of something round * Frobozz Disc ** The re-forged Flying Disc of Frobozz Unobtainable Items Wood Planks Raft Cereal Box (inside General Store) Cereal Box (inside Snoot's Farm) A box of everyone's favorite cerealCategory:Catalogs Blueprints Blueprints of one of Canuk's inventions